


One plus One equals Three

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Canon, Character Death, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Injury, Kitten, M/M, Modern AU, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of three-sentences-fanfictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One plus One equals Three

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing requests on my tumblr for this little game.

Alt/Mal First Time

 

"Alright so… who’s the girl?", Altair said and rubbed the back of his head, his fingers moving through his short hair in a nervous manner. He shifted a bit on top of Malik’s hips, looking down at him and saw the shadows flickering across his skin with the tremble of the candlelight. Malik snorted, shifting his weight just so, so Altair fell forwards with his hands stopping him by coming down to each side of Malik’s head, "Who do you think, novice?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alt/Mal 

 

There was a thin film of sweat standing on Malik’s brow and for a moment Altair wondered if he should pick up the cloth lying next to his bed, dip it into the water basin sitting next to it and wipe it away - he didn’t do it, did not dare to touch the man. Malik was frowning deeply in his sleep, leg twitching every once in a while and Altair knew this would be the last time he’d ever be this close to the man. After all, it was his fault Malik was in this position now, about to get his arm taken off comes morning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ezio/Leonardo and a kitten

 

When Ezio returned, Leonardo knew there was something odd, the way he walked, the look on his face and he was hiding something and Leonardo tried to look around Ezio and then, as if he’d been defeated by his arch enemy, Ezio sighed and presented his hands in front of Leonardo and inside them, there was the most unexpected thing ever sitting there, a tiny blue-eyed orange… kitten. Before Ezio could even react, Leonardo snatched it out of his hands, holding it up with pure excitement, making the littloe one mewl loudly, “Oh what a beauty, Ezio! Where did you find the fella?” Ezio frowned, watched how Leonardo held the kitten up against his face, his cheek squeezed against the kitten’s cheek, “So I take it I don’t have to ask if you look after him while I’m on mission?” and the look Leonardo gave him was answer enough. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ezio/Leonardo and a kitten II

 

Ezio thought he’d never seen Leonardo drunk ever before but apparently, tonight was the night of all firsts and when he’d asked him to why he’d drank almost two bottles of wine himself Leonardo had only rudely gestured at a half-destroyed painting of his, a comission which he’d grown very frustrating with so it seemed. Now the artist laid past out on his bed, Ezio sitting by the side of it and waiting for the night to turn and the sun rise again, an orange little kitten sleeping on his lap and every once in a while look over at the sleeping artist. It must have been somewhere around the early morning hours when Ezio had doozed off himself that he felt something against his hand, thinking at first it was that kitten but when he cracked one eye open it was no one else but Leonardo, still half asleep and a bit drunk, making mewling sounds and actually… booping his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

Alt/Mal Character Death

 

They said the night’s the darkest just before dawn and Altair agreed, his hand sprawled on Malik’s chest, his fingers sticky with his blood. Malik’s empty eyes were staring upon the sky a few feet away from his body where his cut off head had landed. Altair sat there, kneeling by his side with trembling shoulders and he knew, dawn would never come for him again

 

* * *

 

 

Alt/Mal First Kiss

 

"Well that’s gross", Malik stated and looked at Altair with a frown on his face as if he couldn’t really trust what had just happened, "Why would girls like that? Kissing… it’s weird", he added. His eyes roamed over the boy in front of him, Altair’s cheeks slightly flushed and he, on the other hand, didn’t look as much disgusted as Malik but rather… curious? Altair turned away, now embarrassed he’d suggested for them to kiss before they’d kiss a girl, "I don’t know", he said though his lips till tingled and he had a warm feeling settling in his stomach, "It’s gross", he lied.

 

* * *

 

 

Alt/Mal First Date

 

“You know I always think a first date should end with a first kiss”, Altair said as he leaned against Malik’s door frame pulling his sunglasses from his nose as he looked at him almost expectingly. He only got a surprised, yet amused arch of a set of eyebrows before Malik lowered his gaze at him, wearing this almost seductively look on his face. He leaned in and Altair couldn’t believe his luck that the cheesy line Rauf had told him actually worked and he tried to meet Malik half-way through as the man pulled back, flicking his finger against Altair forehead before turning around to open his door and with a look over his shoulder said, “You can call me”, then vanished inside while Altair’s shoulders slumped down, sunglasses slipping from his fingers.  


End file.
